Just kiss me
by Viih
Summary: E Hermione teve certeza de que ela não estava bêbada, e que Ron podia se enroscar com aquela Lavender que ela não ligava. Não mesmo. Ela tinha Luna, afinal de contas. .:Femmslash:. .:Oneshot:.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence, é. Ele pertence à tia Jota, sim. D:

* * *

**Just kiss me**

**-**

_It's all a blur last night, We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke, Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now don't blame me, __Remember what you told me__._

**-**

Uma, duas, três... A quantidade de bebida alcoólica que ela havia já havia ingerido, mas ela não ligava. Estava brava demais com Ron para se preocupar com a quantidade que bebia. Quem é que ligava se ela havia tomado três ou seis copos? Ron não ligava, ela não ligava, mas parecia que o _bartender_ ligava. Porque sério, ele já estava olhando preocupado para ela. Ou talvez aquilo fosse apenas o efeito da bebida.

Foi então que ela viu. Uma garota, provavelmente da sua idade – ou quase isso –, loira com a aparência mais distinta que ela já havia visto, e com uma expressão indecifrável. A roupa não era parecida com o resto das garotas do estabelecimento, que usavam minissaias e tops que não cobriam quase nada, mas que faziam os homens gostarem. Não, ela usava as roupas mais exóticas que Hermione já havia visto.

E, mesmo com todo o efeito do álcool, ela reconheceu a garota loira. Era Luna Lovegood. E Merlin, a garota estava bonita, tipo, muito mesmo. E Hermione tinha quase certeza de que não era o efeito da bebida. _Quase_.

Não que ela ligasse.

- Ah, Hermione. – Disse Luna, naquele mesmo tom que ela sempre usava, mas mesmo assim Hermione notou algo diferente. Ou sua bebida notou. Ou talvez fosse o tempo que elas ficaram sem se ver depois de se formarem que a fez notar algo diferente, afinal, não era tanto tempo que não se viam. Uns... Dois anos? É, algo assim. – Onde estão Ron e Harry?

Hermione riu, mas sem vontade de rir mesmo.

- Harry provavelmente deve estar com Draco, e Ron deve estar... Em qualquer lugar que eu não dou à mínima. Sério, _não ligo_. – Bufou e virou seu copo, praticamente vazio. Agora eram sete. Não que ela _realmente_ estivesse contando.

- Acho que os Zonzóbulos invadiram sua cabeça. – Disse, sentando-se ao lado da grifinória. – E você fica muito bonita com esse vestido, sabia?

Hermione corou, mas agradeceu pelo elogio. Não que ela estivesse vestindo algo realmente bonito ou algo assim, mas ela mesma admitia que ficava bem naquele vestido preto. Era o vestido que ela mais gostava, mas não tinha muitas chances de usá-lo. E ela iria usar hoje, só para Ron, mas o desgraçado preferiu desmarcar em cima da hora, usando uma desculpa fajuta de que estava com a tia, quando ela podia muito bem ouvir o som de uma voz feminina que _não era_ de Ginny ao fundo. Provavelmente era Lavender.

Mas ela não ligava, não mesmo. E não foi por se lembrar do porque ela havia escolhido aquele vestido que Hermione pediu agora um copo de gim. _Merlin_, ela estava realmente bêbada. Talvez já fosse hora de parar de beber.

- Então... O que você tem feito ultimamente? – Perguntou a ex-grifinória. Como ela conseguia manter uma conversa coerente com tanto álcool já ingerido, ela não sabia, e não iria gastar seu tempo tentando descobrir isso. Viu Luna pedir um Martini.

- Ah, apenas viajando pelo mundo, procurando uma cura para o efeito que os Zonzóbulos deixam nas pessoas... – Parecia distraída com algo. Pegou seu Martini e o olhou curiosamente. – Acabei vindo parar aqui por acaso. É algum tipo de bar trouxa, por acaso?

- Sim. – Hermione riu. Alguma coisa no fato de Luna não ter noção de onde estava deixava-a entretida. Assim que se acalmou, observou melhor o rosto da loira. Ela tinha uma expressão sonhadora, como se qualquer coisa a deixasse assim, qualquer coisa que a interessasse. Mas ela bem que podia estar se lembrando de algo, e não observando o local.

Hermione não sabia se era o efeito do álcool, mas ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de beijá-la.

- Você tem namorado? – Perguntou, tentando soar casual. Realmente, ela estranhava o fato de não parecer tão bêbada. Será que ela recitou o feitiço não ficar bêbada e outro para acabar com a ressaca e nem se lembrava de ter feito isso?

- Não. – Disse, e Hermione viu os olhos da garota brilharem. – Eu sempre estive esperando uma certa pessoa. Mas não tenho certeza de que ela também me espera.

- Essa pessoa tem Zonzóbulos na cabeça? – Perguntou, sem nem saber o porque perguntava isso.

- Claro! E também é bem realista e parece não acreditar em Zonzóbulos ou coisas do gênero. – Hermione notou que Luna aproximava-se cada vez mais, e que ela mesma também fazia isso.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Sussurrou, os lábios quase colados. – Eu acho que essa pessoa também estava te esperando, mas só notou agora.

Luna sorriu, e Hermione aproximou-se até que seus lábios fossem selados.

E Hermione teve certeza de que ela não estava bêbada, e que Ron podia se enroscar com aquela Lavender que ela não ligava. _Não mesmo_.

Ela tinha Luna, afinal de contas.

* * *

Taí tua fic Mario :D Q

Ta curta, eu sei D: FUUU. u.u

aahn... a música antes da fic é da Katy Perry, _Waking up in Vegas_. A tradução é esta: _A noite passada é apenas um borrão, Precisamos de um táxi porque você está de ressaca e eu estou sem um tostão, Não me olhe atravessado, e não ponha a culpa em mim, Lembre-se do que me disse_. Eu simplesmente viciei nessa música, FAAATO. xD

Hum... Reviews? 8D


End file.
